Perfect
by choking on tacks
Summary: It had to be perfect-just like he was.SasuNaru angst deathfic,Gift to mochiusagi.


_**Heylo!**_

_**This is a gift to mochiusagi because she put me on author alert! C: Thanks! So I'm writing a Sasu-Naru story!!It's angst though...Oneshot and kind of drabblish Death fic**_

_**Disclaimer:Not mine,just my plot!**_

_I want to hurt you because I love you-_

People think Saskue won't kill Naruto because he is his friend and still feels a sort of brotherly love to him. They're wrong on more than one account. The first account is it's _not_ brotherly love or friendship.

Naruto was on the ground bleeding from several wounds that littered his body,Saskue standing slightly panting and only a little blood here and there. Starting to walk away. Naruto gathered as much strength as he could and stood up."Saskue..."He whispered,Saskue ignoring his voice."Saskue!"He said much louder,Saskue turning around seeing what would posses him to use his strength,He had always been stubborn. There was a moment of silence when he was about to turn around,Naruto voiced."Why won't you kill me already,Why are you holding back anymore!" He half screamed. Saskue just sadly smiled in an almost deviant way."Why,I am so sick of this,Do you like me or not!"Naruto panted still majorly hurt. Saskue looked at him with that _sick_ smile still playing on his stern,more mature looking face making him look almost younger."I _love _you,Naruto."The smile only becoming more psychotic."No you don't,_people _who _love_ /_each other/_ don't hurt them!" ,"You'll understand some day Naruto."Saskue stalked off his smile becoming more sad then the psychotic play showing his lips seconds ago."Saskue...who are you?" Naruto clenched his first and growled in a whispering tone. Falling over and his eyes closing,obviously fainted.

_I want to kill you in the most perfect way-_

The second reason is thathe _wants _to destroy him and break him down along with everyone else but his death has to be his own,in it's own utter beauty.

_I'm still believing-_

_We'll meet again-_

"_Saskue!"_He would scream as I ripped through his stomach,cutting him open like a pig being butchered. He would tear at him and torture him in every way possible then he would rip out his heart. That would be his plan,no jujitsus or any ninjutsu or sharigans. Just me and the human I should have been.

_I still keep believing-_

_We'll touch again-_

Saskue walked onto the empty stretch of land,Naruto at the other side only a couple feet from his current occupies of land. He had just rid of the pink haired fool,and anyone else from him. Naruto was silently crying a red aura around his body. Saskue just walked up slowly to him his heart rate plummeting the first time in years,getting the butterflies most people get while preparing to confess to their crush. Saskue would confess in a different way,slowly draw out a sharikan it's sharp edge glinting in the moon. The only witness Saskue let live. Naruto lunged at them as they fought,both panting.

_Saskue was always just one step ahead..._

_which was always too many._

Naruto stood there hunched over,Saskue got closer and almost having an acknowledge to what he was about to endure his eyes stayed still with no shock as Saskue ripped open his stomach with it,His eyes watered with pain."Saskue,stop." He tried to struggle but almost all his chakara was drained out of the ninjas body. He collapsed to the ground with a thump as Saskue continued to mutilate his body. He made cut his tendons his body still clinging the life. Saskue looked at the pain in the blue eyed boy.

_Plans change-_

He lifted his sharigan up a and stabbed in directly in his skull. He was beautiful with the red liquid draining from his head a bit streaming from his delicate,but slightly chapped lips held slightly agape. He proceeded to rip his heart."It's mine"He whispered in a hushed tone."It's beautiful"He whispered that same manacle smile from before. He proceeded to tear off his head and held it in his arms. He had to kill him in the most perfect way since that is what he deserved. It was Saskue's way of showing love.

"I know we'll see each other again"He said pressing a chaste kiss to the head of the smaller boys lips.

_See you in hell-love_

_**Whew,that sucked!Sorry ): I hoped you guys liked it though specially mochiusagi!r&r**_


End file.
